


【盾冬】夏日接龙第十一棒

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 短小的摩托车play





	【盾冬】夏日接龙第十一棒

他回到安全屋，史蒂夫在等他，把行李塞进他们提前准备的黑色背包。外头的雨刚停不久，湿漉漉的玻璃窗反射着街灯亮光。史蒂夫收拾完东西就开始倚着墙出神，表情带着熟悉的平静。他也原样效仿，倚着沙发，双腿舒展，视线若无其事地扫来扫去，最后盯着茶几一角。

那里有一把车钥匙。

一辆哈雷，三年前出厂的低座883，黑色。它简直就像一个从天而降的礼物，一个流亡生活里的装饰音。当时它在车库里停了很长时间，排气管锈得厉害。巴基修好了它，和史蒂夫一起，没有任务的日子里他们两个成天泡在车库鼓捣扳手和螺钉。有什么用呢？他们又带不走它。

他伸展四肢，打哈欠，扭开视线的模样有些太过刻意，史蒂夫立刻就觉察到了。他走近茶几，俯下身取走钥匙。巴基轻哼出声，扬起一边眉毛。

“最后一次兜风？”史蒂夫问，笑容弥漫到嘴角。

巴基半心半意地回答“随你”，但他用最快速度拿过自己的风镜，还拽高了领口，让冰冷的拉链贴在自己嘴角。

他喜欢坐在史蒂夫背后，手环着他的腰，下巴依偎着对方肩膀。发动机嗡嗡作响，空气里弥漫着汽油的甜味，是的，甜味，当他们如离弦之箭那样撕开大风扬长而去时，连汽油都是甜的。周围尘土飞扬，衣摆和头发轻飘飘地飞舞。史蒂夫一再提速，驾驶机车就像驾驶一辆黑色的小型飞机，他知道巴基喜欢，知道这片刻的不管不顾对他们的生活多么重要。转弯时他侧倾身体几乎贴近地面，巴基跟随着倾倒，路面、积水、街灯就像万花筒一样颠三倒四支离破碎，风声化作白噪音的旋涡，撞击耳膜。

每一次颠簸都像要起飞一样，巴基紧紧抱着史蒂夫的腰，引擎在他们两腿之间颤抖，他匍匐身体，嘴唇从衣领里边滑出来，几乎贴到史蒂夫的后颈。一片片锋利的灯光就像高频闪烁的电火花一般急退，他低着头，看着史蒂夫的脖颈的鬓发柔软得就像淡金色的兔绒，中间藏着一两个雀斑。他微笑起来，心跳变快了，可能是因为肾上腺素也可能是因为弥漫的爱意，他吻住史蒂夫的肌肤，对方的身躯立刻绷紧。

但车速从未减缓。

景物光速后退，他试图压抑自己的勃起，史蒂夫可能感觉到了，因为他听见身前人的胸腔中发出低哑的笑声。这笑声立刻被狂风卷走，变成滚烫的血液轰隆隆地流过头颅。他开始蹭史蒂夫的腰，让自己硬得更厉害了，史蒂夫在十字路口来了一个夸张的漂移，轮胎摩擦地面发出女鬼般的尖啸，他继续亲吻史蒂夫的雀斑，手钻进对方皮带，摸到黏糊糊的汗，热量，还有坚硬的凸起。史蒂夫的笑声变成短促的吞咽，巴基看不见他的表情，但能想象——睫毛轻颤，嘴角绷紧，眉间出现一条锋利的沟壑。

车速渐渐放慢。

史蒂夫把机车开回车库，拉下卷帘门，让黑暗吞没一切。然后他把巴基扔在哈雷坐垫上，巴基大笑，用腿环住史蒂夫的腰。周围传来木料和油漆的气味，史蒂夫操他的时候把金属支架顶得哗啦作响。他的手胡乱抓着，抓到扳手和塑料薄膜，空中悬挂下来的管线扫到他的头皮，快感在体内流窜，史蒂夫死死捏着他的大腿内侧，大概把那一带捏青了，他用发狂一般的力道操干巴基，直到双方都呻吟着射出来。

离开前，巴基还在头重脚轻，性爱的余韵在血液里流窜。他们关闭车库，扔下钥匙，提起背包，等着娜塔莎开来的车把他们载进机场。飞机扎入云层，巴基开始擦枪，盾牌靠在舱壁上，史蒂夫望着它，但迟迟没有伸手碰触。

“我们迟早要买一辆哈雷。”他说。

“当然，”巴基苦笑，“你说什么都好。”

 

 END


End file.
